1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to audio processing and more particularly to acoustic echo cancellation in an audio system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, when audio from a far-end environment is presented through a loudspeaker of a communication device, the audio may be picked up by microphones or other audio sensors of the communication device. As such, the far-end audio may be sent back to the far-end resulting in an echo to a far-end listener. In order to reduce or eliminate this echo, an acoustic echo canceller may be utilized.
In traditional acoustic echo cancellers, knowledge of the far-end signal (e.g., strength and magnitude of the far-end signal) is required in order to be able to cancel the far-end signal. These traditional acoustic echo cancellers typically utilize one microphone. With knowledge of the far-end signal, a derivation of the transmission path from the loudspeaker to the microphone is performed. Then, the result of the derivation path may be inverted or a pattern of the derivation modeled and applied to the far-end signal.
Some convention acoustic echo cancellation systems utilize two microphones. One of the key disadvantages with conventional acoustic echo cancellers is that in order to implement an adaptive filter between a client and each of the two microphones, two acoustic echo cancellers are needed.